


Narrator's Game

by Starlight2806



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Pirates of the Caribbean References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight2806/pseuds/Starlight2806
Summary: The voices who tell the tales nobody can see or hear. Yet they are the ones to read our fate... and may twist it from time to time.





	1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away..._

_No, you know what, I am not doing this again. Years, centuries of fairy tales and legends and we can't find a more exciting or at least less predictable way to tell them?_

_Blah blah, they meet. Blah blah, they fall in love and even though the obstacles, they live happily 'til the end of their days._

_Blah, blah, blah_

_What a snore fest. What happened to the suspense? The longing? That really awesome action music. Wouldn't you like a story with secrets and love? One where the villains win and there's no wedding with fairies and violin music at the end._

_So how 'bout a little change in fate. I can assure you it'll be fun. Let me start again..._

_Once upon the raging sea, a beautiful girl overlooked the waves from the ship's quarterdeck..._

* * *

 She watched as  _The Queen Anne's Revenge_  cut through the waters like a sharp blade through soft skin. They had been sailing astray for days and nothing interesting had happened. Except maybe when Jack and Ragetti got into a fight, the clever monkey stole the pirate's eye and threw it overboard and Ragetti was not far behind it. To say that was the most exciting thing that had happened this week was truly depressing

Evie looked over her shoulder to the man at the helm, her Captain, the great Hector Barbossa. He looked deep in thought contemplating the horizon. He had refused to tell her where they were headed but she knew it was big. He had spent hours in his quarters plotting away with a thousand maps covering his desk, refusing to sleep and only letting her in when she brought him something to eat because she knew he wouldn't eat if otherwise. She felt useless, and to say curiosity was eating her alive was a major understatement.

"Yer doin' it again." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Doing what?"

"Ye wonder where we be headed."

"Father," she sighed "it's been seven days now and you still won't say. As your first mate, I think I could help you if I at least knew what I was to look for."

"Ye don't have to look for anything. It is my duty to sail my ship."

"But-" 

"Evie, no."

She straightened herself and steeled her features. Why did it always have to come to this? "I'm only trying to prevent a mutiny on  _your_ ship. If the crew feels like you're leading them straight to death I'm sure they'll rebel against you and I don't want that to happen." She softened her voice and expression. "I can't let anything bad happen to you."

He turned to look at her with a thoughtful expression and turned quickly away. She was giving him that look, the look he stood nothing against since she was a little child. With a defeated sigh he spoke again.

_Hook, line and sinker._ She thought _._

"I be waiting for a message from one of our spies in Neverland. He had orders to infiltrate himself in the King's court and send him our way."

"Jack," she said, the Captain nodded in response.

"The King is in possession of a compass that points to what ye want most. It'll lead us to great treasure, my dear." He told her with a smile only she had ever seen. "Trust yer Capt'n."

"Yes, sir." she smiled back, but there was one more thought that bothered her. "How do you know Jack won't doublecross you again?"

It was then when his paternal smile twisted into a positively cunning grin, one that could make the bravest shiver. "It's only a matter of leverage."

Evie opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately. She wanted to know more but her father was right, she needed to trust her Captain.

After being dismissed she returned to her quarters to think. Ever since she was a little girl Evie had heard stories about the compass that doesn't point North. It had always brought its owner their deepest ambition no matter how pointless, naive or macabre it seemed. She laid in her bed and wondered what was it her father wanted so badly as to attack one of Neverland's royal vessels. It was common knowledge amongst pirates that Neverland's mighty King was once one of them. He was feared across the seven seas, a nightmare incarnate, a captain to one of the most terrifying ships in all the lands

_And now a traitor, who traded a pirate's life for a crown and a fancier title._ Was her final thought before drifting off to an uneasy sleep. 

\---

Barbossa watched as his beloved daughter disappeared below deck. The cruel sea air ruffled his hair and coat roughly, as the sky began to darken and the stars began to show themselves one by one. To think behind one of them was the artifact that had been taken from him just 17 years ago and the man who he was so eager to get even with.

 As a pirate, he could recognize it had been a clever move to use his greatest and only weakness against him.

As Captain Barbossa, he swore to all the gods listening he would make the man pay.

He remembered that wretched moment like it was this very night...

_The skies above roared with the promise of a storm and the waters crashed against the hull of both ships as they drew closer to each other._ _His crew stood tall and ready to fight, awaiting their Captain's orders. Their swords were drawn waiting anxiously to taint the ship's main deck with the enemy's blood. As for him. For the first time in decades, Barbossa didn't know what to do._

_These curs aboard his ship, it was nauseating. He wanted so badly to slice their throats and make them regret ever challenging his authority, but if he made one wrong move they would hurt her. He couldn't help looking over to the enemy ship to see a small man, with a ridiculous red hat, holding a crying baby and trying desperately to get the infant to hush in the oh so tense atmosphere._

_A thud came from the ship's railing as a planck was extended over the gap separating the vessels. Calm footsteps were heard over the whole ordeal. He lifted his gaze and was met with a devil's grin and the moonlight bouncing off the weapon the man walking toward him had for a hand. Captain Hook was on deck._

_"_ Captain! Capt'n, sir!" Barbossa was snapped back down from the stars by a member of his crew.

Barbossa faced the small man with his head held high as always. Approaching the captain directly was an act of utmost disrespect, but with the first mate out of sight there was no other obtion. Marty knew it, he visibly shrunk and never dared to meet his eyes when he spoke.

"Excuse me, sir. But we've received word from Jack. I think it'll definitely brighten yer evening." He said

Marty handed him the tiny, wrinkled piece of paper. He snatched it, albeit feeling rather giddy. He scanned the note and its messy handwriting.

It was time. 

 A hearty laugh escaped the captain. He crumpled the paper and threw it at the small man hitting him in the forehead, making him flinch.

"I want the first mate on deck. All hands, full sails. Change the course five notches to starboard! Step lively, ye miserable cockroaches. We don't have all night!" The crew seemed to wake abruptly following their captain's orders. They scrambled around the ship getting to work.

"Oh, and Master Marty." The small man who was running down to the main deck stopped to face his captain. "Bring out the pixie dust."

"Aye, sir." He said before rushing below.

 ---

It was the same as always. The same dream. The same nightmare as every night. It was a cold dark room in which somehow the chilling air managed to bite her skin. The wind didn't carry the salty smell of the sea she was so used to, she smelled something different, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Grease? Dust? Rust maybe.

The room, black as pitch was totally empty. Except for one lone thing hanging from what she could assume was a wall. A mirror.

She knew what was coming. What would happen. She wanted to stay in place, not move a muscle, afraid of the inevitable but it was like her feet didn't listen to her anymore. 

"No! Please, not again please!" She gritted out. Her vision began to blur with tears and her heart was beating so brusquely she feared it would bruise the inside of her rib cage. She came to stand in front of the mirror with her whole body trembling. And her reflection greeted her. Or what she could recognize as herself. 

She was still Evie. In her cerulean coat and blue curls tied into a high ponytail. But her face was bony, as were her hands and her chest. Her eyes popped out of her skull, instead of rich chocolate brown, they were pale almost white. And her skin... was rotting.

She should really be used to it by now and yet, she shrieked. Her skin didn't just look rotten, it felt rotten, it smelled...

"Our _reflections never lie, my dear girl"_

She heard a voice, the voice of awoman. It was so calm and emotionless. Until it slightly trembled.

_"We can't stay beautiful forever"_

"Stop! please make it stop!" She shrieked 

She heard her blood throb. Louder and louder.

_"Evie! Evie the capt'n wants ye on deck!"_

And louder...

She gasped sitting up on her bed. Sweat ran down her forehead as well as tears down her cheeks. Three blunt knocks startled her.

"C-Coming." Her voice was hoarse even though she tried to hide it.  

She stepped out of bed to put on her coat. She was taking in deep breaths trying to calm her rushing pulse. She couldn't let anyone see her like this, all cried out because of a dream. Scared of her own mind. They would think she had gone insane for sure they would see her unfit, some pathetic, weak. And her father would be so disappointed of her. He hated weaknesses.

"It's just a dream Evie," she told herself touching her smooth skin for reassurance. "Just a dream."

She stepped out into the hallway and ran to the main deck to meet her father. She was walking up the stairs when she felt the ship shift. She held on tightly to the railing of the stair to prevent herself from falling. It could have been her still dizzy hear but she felt as if the ship were rising?

Evie was quick to step on deck and the sight she was welcomed with took her breath away from lungs. The sails of _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ glowed gold and in between the approaching clouds, she could see stars, thousands of stars, more than she had ever seen in her life. She saw most men looking overboard as if they couldn't believe their eyes. 

They were flying.

She joined her father on the ship's quarterdeck. He sported a satisfied smile as he stood and watched the waves drift away. 

"I'm guessing you heard from Jack."

"Aye that I did." He said facing her "Great treasure awaits us, darlin'."

 She gave him a small smile. Treasure. Silver and gold. Who didn't love a pirate's life? "We will get that compass father even if I myself have to pry it from his lifeless hand."

_Anything to make you proud._ She thought

"Atta girl." He beamed down at her handing her his spyglass before she even asked.

She extended it and searched the sky. Dead ahead of them was the second star to the right. Neverland. Winking at her waiting patiently for their arrival. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sunset stained the horizon with tones of red, and highlighted the forest's green with a delicate yellow behind him. Harry Hook sat on the roof of the East tower of the castle that overlooked Mermaid Lagoon and the waters beyond. His father had told him that the location had been chosen by his mother before her death. He'd said she had always adored the sight of the Lagoon, now lacking all it's mermaids who had been 'asked to leave' as an order from the former queen. Their incessant singing took away from the precious view!

Harry couldn't possibly deny it. This had to be one of the most breathtaking sights in the whole island.

He let out a relaxed breath and let as thoughts escape his mind, taking in the moment of peace that was always rare to find. He'd always loved coming up here to look at the stars, ever since he was a boy. It was where he'd get away from all the meetings with his father, sister and prissy old aristocrats who's names he never cared enough to remember.

He'd been up here for a while now but it didn't matter. No one had ever minded him sneaking off, the court's eyes where almost always on Harriet, giving him and his younger sister CJ the freedom to slack off. But lately Harriet had been watching them like a hawk and berating them both about how as royalty they couldn't just run away from their responsibilities.

As annoying as she was a small part of him couldn't help but pity her. When they were young children, the king once captain talked about his life at sea with such excitement and nostalgia that the three of them couldn't help but look at him with wide eyes and listen intently to his tales of swords and victories all those years ago. But they weren't young kids anymore, they had duties now, and when Harriet was crowned queen a few weeks from now, for her all those dreams would be just that, dreams.

As for him, his father only ever expected him to marry someone who would solidify alliances between their two kingdoms and who would help improve Neverland's reputation in the eyes of other kings and queens. But he knew the only thing his father cared to improve was the amount of gold in the castle's treasury.

 _So I'm just that? A bargainin' chip? Ye old codfish!_ He wanted to yell to his father's face, bitterly disgusted with the mere thought.

He hated he had been tied down to this destiny since the day of his birth.  He hated he'd never get to chase the horizon, like his father once had. He hated the king for dooming him to a life in which he didn't fit.

With a frustrated huff, he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. It was in moments like this where he felt he needed to punch someone. He needed to get out of here, he'd give anything to.

He looked up at the sky, now completely dark, his eyes finding a particular star. The Wishing Star twinkled gently, as if telling him what he needed to do. All Harry Hook needed was a miracle, a way out of this place. So for a minute, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to wish of a life of pure adventure at sea. Where there was no Neverland to rule.

A loud yell from the throne room split the silence of the evening.

"SMEE!"

 _Bloody typical._ He thought, sighing irritated and opening his eyes.

With the calm from before extinguished, he slid of the roof and into the window. Harry gave the sea and the stars a final look of goodbye before closing the door behind him and descending down the stairs. He hoped the stars would listen to his wish.

Little did Harry know the stars had indeed listened and his freedom would come much sooner than he'd expected.

\---

All the court's men were ushered out of the room leaving only the king, his daughter and two advisers. The brave men that assisted His Majesty -many of them from his old crew- feared nothing. Except maybe His Majesty himself.

The king passed back and forth in the quite room with a clenched fist and hook behind his back. No one dared utter a word.

The situation with the commoners seemed to be the only conversation topic in the kingdom lately. Not only were they starting to actually carry out their threats, but this pointless, insignificant, pitiful rebellion was visibly growing bigger and stronger. Two of his men had lost their sons, two of the boys disappeared, one was publicly burnt alive. It was frustrating, maddening that a group of boys, who he'd spent years of his life after, just refused to surrender. Refused to accept the truth.

 _He_ had won. _He_ was king. _He_ had achieved what no villain had ever. And every day his crown was slipping away more and more.

"If I may, Yer Majesty, this isn't the small group of children that ran around with Peter Pan. They are gaining power as we speak, They're turnin' yer own people against ye." The ex-captain Jack Sparrow was the first to speak, ever so brave. 

Hook stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder with a scowl. "Are they really... Master Sparrow?" The king all but glowered. Hook turned around completely to look at the man with a murderous look in his eyes. "And how do ye suppose we act upon the matter?"

Jack gulped, but answered the kings question with a cheeky smile on his sun burnt face. "Well we could always... surrender, aye?"

All the three people in the room were now looking at Jack in disbelief.

"Oh, dear..." Smee muttered fidgetting nervously with his hat and looking back and forth between a Jack and the king.

"Surrender, ye say?" The king tooking a step forward, his mood greatly darkening.

"Dad," Harriet said carefully

"That will nae happen, now will it? No, no it wont." Hook said, Jack took a step back painfully aware of the kings golden hook gettin closer to his throat.

"Da-"

"BECAUSE I'D SOONER CUT OFF ME RIGHT HAND THAN LOOSE MY THRONE TO FILTHY LOST BOYS!"

"DA!"

The king paused, and slowly moved away his hook from his adviser's neck. Hook backed away assuring the man with a look that hadn't his daughter been there, they would have had themselves a sparrow on a hook. 

As if on cue, Smee rushed over to the king's side and guided him to the crocodile skin throne. "Now, don't you worry Yer Highness. Can't rule Neverland if yer mind is off thinkin' 'bout children playin' hero, can ye?"

"We mustn't underestimate them, Mr Smee" Harriet chimed in. " _Sparrow_ is right about one thing, they may be young, but they know the island like the back of their hand. Not tae mention they have other kingdoms that support their rebellion."

The fact that Neverland had been taken over by a villain did not sit well with many other kingdoms. Arendelle had immediately refused any trading negotiations and Auradon took it as far as preparing an army in case the king tried to attack them. Over the years, the other kings and queens gave up on threatening Neverland's new royals since they had no real reason to fight them other than the fact that they didn't agree with the king's strict, cut-throat ways. But when the Lost Boys made their reappearance and made it clear that they wanted Hook dead, the other kingdoms saw an opportunity to overthrow the only villain who had clawed his way to a throne. Since then founding, shelter and supplies had been sent to the rebel group inconspicuously.

"There has to be a solution. But we need somethin effective and fast. Not give 'em more time to collect the people's loyalties." Harriet said. The king sighed massaging his temple letting a heavy tense silence settle in the room.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed out of the blue, making Smee jump. "I've got an idea!"

The princess rolled her eyes at the man. "With all due respect Mr Sparrow, I think we've had enough of yer ideas."

"Au contraire, me dear princess that was but one suggestion." Jack turned to the king, earning himself an arched brow urging him to go on. "The Kingdom Across The Way is crowning it's new queen in four days time. All sovereigns of every land are invited. So the plan be, Yer Majesty goes down there and wows the new queen, effectively gaining 'er  trust and/or acquiring an ally against the kingdoms supporting certain rebel group when the time tae confront them comes."

The other three blinked at him, slightly taken aback. Great, he just needed them to take the bait he'd be able to write to Barbossa and tell him the king was on his way. And she would  be safe. Every quiet second made him more tense, until the king stood with a wide smile splitting his face.

"Splendid idea Mr Sparrow! SMEE!" Hook called seemingly forgeting the small man stood right beside him.

He jumped at the sound of his name. "A-aye, Yer Majesty."

"Prepare me luggage and ready the ship and her crew. We shall leave at seven sharp aboard The Dead Sparrow." Hook ordered

"Aye, Yer Majesty!" Said Smee rushing out of the room.

"Brilliant. Well if Yer Kinglyness doesn't require me service any more, I've got business to get tae." Jack said turning on his heel, catching the suspicious look on Harriet's eyes. He smiled charmingly and left.

Harriet kept her eyes on the retreating adviser. There was something about that man that didn't sit well with her.  "Are ye sure we can trust him, Dad?"

"Of course not, me lassie. A true king trust no one but hisself." Answered Hook, relaxing on his throne. "That is why yer going instead."

"What?!" Said Harriet surprised.

"Sparrow is clearly up to somethin and that somethin involves me aboard that ship tomorrow mornin'." He explained "I want ye to go on that trip and find out what it is he's after."

"Wa-Why should _I_ go?!"

"Who else is there to send but the heir to the throne?"

"Hmm I don't know, the king?" She said angrily, crossing her arms. If this was a trap and she died so close to her coronation, who would take her place? Harry? Ha! She didn't think so. She had been raised to rule Neverland since she was a wee girl. Being queen may not had been the life she dreamt of, but it was the life she was given and she was not about to hand over the crown to her little brother who would run the kingdom into the ground.

"Watch that tone, lass" Hook said warningly through gritted teeth. "Ye will do as I say"

"Bu-"

"Unless of course... ye can't." He continued with a raised eye brow.

Harriet's jaw immediately tightened.If there was something about Harriet Hook you didn't mess with was her pride. And her father knew that.

She sighed, "I'll tell Smee to ready my luggage instead."

"Wonderful dear," The king smiled, turning his attention to the golden glimmer reflecting from his hook. "Sleep tight, now. Ye have a long tip ahead of ye."

Harriet left and she all but slammed the throne room's door behind her. She couldn't believe she'd just agreed to that. She may have just signed her death sentence. Why couldn't she just put aside her damn pride for once? Why couldn't she ju-

A strange sound came from behind her making her stop walking. There was someone following her. 

"Who ever ye are, come out or leave. I'm not in the mood for games!" She growled.

A silhouette chuckled from the shadows of the hallway. It stepped forward with a wide grin on his face. As soon as she recognized him, she rolled her eyes her annoyance only grew. 

"Temper temper, Harriet. Ye don't look very... queenly."

"I'm not the queen yet, little brother." She retorted, mirroring her brother's smile. "What dae ye want, Harry?"

"A little bird told me yer leaving Neverland." Harry crossed his arms, seemingly intrigued. "Where are ye off to... _sis?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise to better the image of pirate Evie because I feel it's a little too sketchy. Stay tuned to see prince Harry, second in line to the throne of Neverland.  
>  Lots of love, me xx


End file.
